


The Wedding Reception

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can only hope to meet a tall, handsome stranger at the singles' table at a friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Reception

Another friend, another wedding, another invitation to check “single” on. I never bring a plus one, and by now, all of my friends know to assume that I’ll save them a couple hundred dollars on a plate of food at the reception.

Don’t get me wrong: I love weddings. I’ve been to weddings in churches, in firehouses, on a white sandy beach in the Bahamas… The point is that I’ve been to plenty of them, and every time, I get seated at the singles’ table—always next to the most attractive, single male. But even if he was the hottest guy in the place, he ended up being an asshole.

Tonight, though, I was planning on getting pretty drunk and taking a cab back to my hotel after a few hours. I was totally excited for my friends, but I really wasn’t in the mood to be around all of these happy couples. Plus, there were s _o many children_ running around.

The wedding was beautiful. It was in a huge cathedral with gorgeous stained glass windows. I never really spent time in churches because I’m not religious, but this one was way up on the beauty scale with Notre Dame. My friend’s dress was absolutely stunning. A gorgeous, white Cinderella dress. She looked like a princess.

It was about 10 minutes into the reception when everyone finally took their seats, and as if on cue, a tall, handsome man sat in the seat next to me.

“Wow,” I mused, watching as he sat down. In a split second, I decided to change my game plan. This one was worth flirting with.

“See something you like?” he played back.

“You’re just so damned _tall_.”

“I’m six-two.”

“Damn.”

“That’s some dirty language for a wedding.” His eyes scanned over my body—or what he could see of it anyway. I decided to pretend I didn’t notice.

“What’s a wedding without a little dirty language?”

“Touché, darling.”

“Ooo. ‘Darling.’ I like it. Tell me more,” I said, leaning my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my knuckles. I batted my eyelashes jokingly at him. He chuckled and played with his napkin.

“Well, I suppose we’re both at the singles’ table for a reason, hm?”

“I’ve been in this position 4 times already.” I sat back in my chair and picked at a hangnail.

“And you haven’t found Mr. Right yet?” I shook my head. “Shame. Such a beautiful and entertaining woman shouldn’t be alone. With your wit, it’s hard to believe you don’t have men all over you at these things.”

“Go on, _Mr. Right_ ,” I looked up at him with a sly grin. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“That’s the plan, _darling_.” I giggled like a schoolgirl. I looked over at the name card by his plate.

“You think you’re pretty slick, don’t you, Tom?” He looked baffled.

“Did we exchange names? I don’t remember getting yours.” I could see the gears turning in his head. I leaned closer to him, putting a hand next to my mouth as if telling him a secret.

“I’m psychic,” I whispered.

“Oh really, now? What am I thinking about?”

“You’re wondering if I’m really psychic and that I’ll have no idea what you’re thinking.”

“Wrong. Sorry, darling. I was actually thinking about how delectable you look in that gown.” That sent a blush up the back of my neck.

“Well, you caught me.” I told him that I saw his place card and that I wasn’t, in fact, psychic. We ate our meals, ignoring everyone else at our table. I glanced over at another woman who looked very jealous of me. Oh well. I was placed here for a reason.

Eventually, Tom and I made our way to the dancefloor. I had already had 2 glasses of wine, and I was feeling a bit woozy. I just needed to lay off of the drinks for a while. His moves were hysterical! I guess being six-foot-two really made you look like a baby giraffe when you tried to dance. Tom had me laughing all night, and not just with his dancing. When it was time to cut the cake, we shoved pieces into each other’s faces, just like the bride and groom. He spent the whole night with me.

“You know, the only way I can describe tonight would have to be a fairy tale,” I said, leaning my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

“Well,” I began. “We met at a fancy event, dressed up in our finest clothes. Then we just happened to hit it off during dinner. Then all the wonderful dancing and sharing cake. And finally, ending with a slow, romantic dance.”

“My, my. And have you fallen for the prince yet?”

“It’s a bit early to tell. He’s handsome, smart, utterly hilarious. Very charming. A gentleman.”

“Sounds average.” I slapped his chest playfully.

“Oh, hush. He’s very princely, if I do say so myself.” The song ended, and Tom led me back to our table.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he asked, sipping on his glass of wine. “Maybe go catch a movie?”

“How about,” I began, also taking a sip of my wine, “we go back to yours, order some takeout, and watch a movie in bed? Because I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and a little bit sleepy.”

“Chinese okay?”

“Absolutely.” I grinned at him, slipping back into my heels. “I’d have to go grab something more comfortable to change into from my hotel.”

“Nonsense, darling! I’ve got an extra pair of sweats and a shirt I’d like to see you in. Though, maybe nothing at all would be better.” He smirked.

“Maybe if you’re lucky, hot shot. I could use a shower…” I hinted, and he grinned down at me. Tom took my hand and helped me stand up from my chair. I would have fallen flat on my face, had he not been holding onto me.

“I think you might need some help with that shower later.” I laughed aloud at his comment.

“Maybe I will, Mr. Right.”


End file.
